The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to optimization and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to processes and systems to automatically provide recommendations how to optimize the performance of a wastewater treatment plant.
Wastewater treatment plants are complex systems that have to deal with constantly changing inflow conditions. Consequently, theses wastewater treatment plants are difficult to operate. Nowadays many wastewater treatment plants are operated based on the operators knowledge and feelings, because in lot of cases the relevant data needed for an appropriate operation is not known and/or if the data is known the operator cannot interpret the data correctly. An optimization especially in terms of cost takes rarely place and when takes, just partially, due to the above mentioned reasons.
In order to get a better understanding of wastewater treatment plants, some models have been developed that try to simulate these wastewater treatment plants. One of these models is the “Activated sludge models ASM1, ASM2 and ASM3 published by IWA Publishing in 2000.